Viejas Heridas
by Kaliyuki
Summary: Naruto regresa a su ciudad natal después de 15 años de la muerte de sus padres, buscando superar su ausencia y definir el rumbo que tomará su vida. El reencuentro con sus antiguos amigos y la llegada de cierta pelinegra llenarán su vida de nuevas aventuras que ayudaran a sanar viejas heridas.
1. Encuentro

**Hola! Bienvenidos sean a este mi primer fic. espero sea de su completo agrado, cualquier comentario, duda, etc. será bienvenida.**

 **Cap. 1: Encuentro**

El otoño dejaba sentirse, el viento susurraba mientras mecía las copas de los árboles, las hojas secas bailaban en las calles, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse sin que cierto rubio se percatara de ello.

-Hola mamá, papá, ha pasado mucho tiempo, discúlpenme por haberlos dejado, pero he vuelto y les prometo que vendré a visitarlos. –La voz de aquel chico era pesada y cargada de tristeza, a pesar de que habían pasado quince años desde la muerte de sus padres, su ausencia aún dolía. –Han pasado muchas cosas ¿saben? He visitado tantos lugares y he conocido a tanta gente, y soy muy feliz con ello, me hace feliz poder ayudar a los demás. –Su voz ahora comenzaba a sonar alegre. –Me estaré quedando en casa de Sakura-chan, mientras consigo un lugar propio, así que prometo venir todos los días, me tengo que ir, pero de verdad me alegra volver, estando aquí los siento más cerca.

Naruto hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó del lugar observando a las otras personas que se encontraban ahí con rostros tristes iguales al de él, sin embargo cierta pelinegra llamo su atención, sus sollozos eran tan amargos que sintió que su corazón se encogía al escucharla, él sabía el dolor que se sentía al perder a alguien, por lo que la entendía, siguió su camino deseando que aquella chica se encontrara mejor.

El rubio recorrió pesadamente las calles de aquella ciudad, recordando con nostalgia su infancia, aquellos días en los que era inmensamente feliz junto a sus padres, intentando hacer a Sakura su novia, peleándose con aquellos niños que la molestaban por el tamaño de su frente, Naruto soltó una pequeña risa al recordar este pequeño detalle que hacía enojar a su mejor amiga, por supuesto ahora era un tema completamente superado y cómo no, si a sus veinte años ya lucía el cuerpo de una mujer, con un rostro de facciones delicadas, y a pesar de que su pecho no se había desarrollado como a ella le hubiera gustado, no cabía duda de que era hermosa, junto a ello su personalidad ahora mucho más extrovertida lo que la hacían irresistible para muchos, pero ya no para él, ese amor que le había proclamado en su infancia se había convertido en un profundo cariño, llegándola a considerarla una hermana.

Finalmente llego a la casa de la pelirosa, toco la puerta y espero paciente a que abrieran, cuando por fin lo hicieron unos brazos familiares lo recibieron.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Naruto? –Dijo delicadamente, sabía que ese tema era difícil para el rubio.

-Bien, supongo, muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. Pero fue bueno volver a hablar con ellos. –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, lo que tranquilizo a su amiga.

-Bueno, pasa, la cena está casi lista y ya comienza a hacer frio.

Ambos ingresaron a aquella casa, los padres de la chica lo recibieron con una sonrisa invitándolo a sentarse con ellos, el resto de la noche transcurrió con tranquilidad.

NARUTO:

Son casi las dos de la mañana y yo sigo aquí, sentado frente a mi ventana sin poder conciliar el sueño, pensé que después de tantos años había logrado superar la muerte de mis padres, pero parece que no es así, el regresar a esta ciudad los recuerdos junto a mis padres se amontonan en mi mente, debí haberle hecho caso a mi padrino e ir con él a su viaje en lugar de regresar, pero ya estoy aquí, algo sacaré.

Pronto escucho unos pasos, mi amiga se ha percatado de que aún no duermo.

-¿Problemas para dormir? –Me dice con cierta ternura.

-Algunos.

-¿quieres hablar?, hace años que no lo hacemos –Tiene razón, hace un par de días que estoy aquí pero apenas si hemos conversado.

-Claro, creo que lo necesito.

-Pues dime, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Pasado?

-Pues sí, algo tuvo que haber pasado para que decidieras volver.

-Nada… en realidad, supongo que necesitaba volver y enfrentar la ausencia de mis padres en lugar de seguir huyendo de ella. –Sakura-chan solo sonríe, supongo que le hace feliz oírme hablar así.

-Haz madurado Naruto, pensé que seguías siendo el niño cabeza hueca que intentaba conquistarme jaja

-¡hey! ¿A quién llamas cabeza hueca? –Ella sólo sigue riendo. –Aunque supongo que tienes razón.

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?, quiero decir, retomarás tus estudios, trabajaras o te dedicaras a vagar como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

-¡Oye! No soy ningún vago. –Le digo con tono ofendido.

-jaja Lo siento Naruto, pero debes admitir que algo debes hacer con tu vida.

-Sí, lo sé, pero creo que lo de retomar mis estudios es una idea completamente descartada, sabes que nunca fui bueno para ello, por el momento necesito encontrar un departamento para no seguir molestando a tus padres, tal vez consiga un trabajo después.

-Deberías agradecer que tus padres te dejaron una buena herencia si no en este momento estarías en la calle. –Ya comenzó a regañarme, a veces pienso que más bien ella es como una hermana mayor.

-Tú nunca permitirías que eso pasara Sakura-chan.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo te hubiera puesto a trabajar desde los seis años.

-Gracias al cielo mi padrino se hizo cargo de mí y no tu jajaja

-Y por eso eres el vago que eres, Jiraya-sama te malcrió demasiado.

-¡Lo ves! Ero-Sennin tiene la culpa de todo. –Digo inocentemente, aunque Sakura-chan no lo toma de buena manera y me da un golpe en la cabeza. -¡ouch! El golpe no era necesario.

-Deja de hacerte el gracioso Naruto, tienes veinte años, debes de tomar en serio lo que te digo, ¡demonios! Y yo diciendo que ya habías madurado.

-Y tú sigues siendo la misma gruñona de siempre Sakura-chan. –Me rio enérgicamente lo que provoca que me golpee aún más fuerte, había olvidado lo agresiva que puede llegar a ser.

-juuum. –Se aclara la garganta. –En serio Naruto, cuéntame qué harás.

-Es en serio, aún no lo sé, pero algo se me ocurrirá. –Le muestro mi típica sonrisa zorruna.

-Está bien, supongo que debo confiar en ti. Por cierto, no molestas Naruto, quédate el tiempo que necesites. -Me sonríe y después se marcha a su habitación, yo apago las luces, debo descansar, mañana, será un nuevo día.


	2. Amigos perdidos

Hola hola! Aquí estoy con el segundo cap. de esta historia, :3 espero que en esta ocasión alguien se anime a dejar un comentario aunque sea pequeñito, no sean tímidos, realmente se los agradeceré. ;3

Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo! :3

 **Cap 2: Amigos perdidose**

Naruto había caminado bastante aquel día, visitando varios departamentos, pero ninguno de ellos le había gustado, eran demasiado grandes para una sola persona, y eso sólo lo haría sentirse más solo.

Pronto su estómago comenzaba a pedir alimentos por lo que se dirigió al mercado de aquella ciudad, recorrió los puestos buscando algo que llamase su atención, observando a los niños corretear en las calles molestando a los comerciantes, lo que provoco una sonrisa en su rostro, recordaba aquellos días cuando él hacía lo mismo junto a sus amigos.

Iba perdido en sus recuerdos, pero de repente un olor capto su atención, ramen, hacía años que no olfateaba uno tan delicioso, se dirigió apresuradamente a aquel pequeño puesto, saludando alegremente al viejo que lo atendía.

-Buenas tardes, un plato grande de ramen con todo por favor.

-¡oh! ¡Naruto! Hace años que no te veo por aquí, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hem… ¿perdón?

-Cierto, eras muy pequeño. Tu papá te traía a menudo a comer por aquí

-¡Cierto!, ya lo recuerdo, me da gusto verte oji-san.

-A mí también me da gusto Naruto, así que el plato de hoy lo invito yo, es bueno que hayas vuelto chico, me preguntaba qué había pasado contigo después de… -El viejo tuvo que guardar silencio pues vio como los ojos de Naruto entristecían. –Lo siento, no debí…

-No te preocupes oji-san, me alegra ver personas que aún recuerdan a mis padres con cariño. –Dijo sonriendo el rubio.

-Tus padres eran personas muy amables, pero cuéntame ¿qué has hecho en estos años muchacho? Me entere de que tu padrino Jiraya-sama vino por ti.

-Así es, viví con él hasta hace dos años, estudie los grados básicos pero la escuela nunca fue lo mío por lo que no ingrese a la universidad jaja, así que cuando cumplí 18, me involucre en varias cosas, proyectos sociales y eso, es en lo que invierto mi tiempo. –dijo mostrando su típica sonrisa zorruna.

-Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, pero ya que lo mencionas y si te sigue interesando, al otro extremo de la ciudad, cerca de la mansión Hyuga hay un centro comunitario que imparte talleres para niños y adolescentes, también hacen varias cosas, no estoy muy bien enterado, pero puedes ir y preguntar, tal vez te guste.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Eso es genial, creo que iré a darme una vuelta cuando termine esto.

Una hora después Naruto ya se encontraba cerca de aquel centro comunitario, sin embargo lo que llamo su atención antes de llegar fue la enorme mansión que se alzaba sobre las demás casas haciéndolas parecer diminutas en comparación, era un lugar bastante sobrio y tradicional con una puerta enorme al frente y unas paredes altas que la rodeaban por completo, el rubio se preguntaba qué clase de familia viviría ahí.

Después de salir de su admiración por aquella casa dirigió su mirada al, ahora, pequeño lugar que se encontraba frente a él, era un conjunto de pequeños salones y un gran patio en el centro, se dirigió a la entrada tímidamente, pensaba en lo que debía decir y tan concentrado iba en eso que no se dio cuenta de que una pelota se dirigía hacia su cabeza.

-¡ouch! ¿Qué diablos? –dijo poniendo una mano en el lugar en el que había sido golpeado, pero de pronto unos niños comenzaron a gritarle.

-¡hey! Puedes pasarnos la pelota

-¡por favor la pelota onni-chan!

-¡al menos pueden decir lo siento! –Dijo el rubio lanzándole la pelota a un trio de niños que jugaban en el patio.

-Lo siento onni-chan, mi amiga no es buena jugando a la pelota. –Dijo riendo un pequeño castaño, mientras una niña con coletas se sonrojaba. –¿A dónde vas?

-Quisiera hablar con quien sea que se encargue de este lugar, ¿sabes quién es?

-Sí, es Shikamaru onni-chan, está en el salón del fondo junto con Chouji onni-chan e Ino onne-chan.

-Gracias amm…

-¡Konohamaru! –Dijo gritando pues ya había regresado junto a sus amigos para seguir con el juego.

Naruto se dirigió al lugar indicado, aquella primera impresión le había agradado bastante.

NARUTO:

Voy caminando por un largo pasillo, observando los salones que se encuentran a mi paso, a pesar de que el lugar es pequeño está bien distribuido, algunos de estos salones están ocupados por varios niños y escucho varias risas que me contagian alegría, creo que esto se está volviendo muy interesante, sólo espero que los encargados del lugar sean buenas personas.

Llego al salón que me ha indicado mi pequeño amigo, dentro de él escucho discutir a tres voces, una de ellas es femenina, supongo que son los chicos antes mencionados, espero antes de entrar, parecen que están en algo importante, además de que tengo curiosidad.

-Shikamaru, esto no puede ser, estamos hasta el tope de deudas, debemos comenzar a cobrar al menos una cuota mínima por los talleres. –Dice seriamente una rubia.

-Vamos Ino, sabes que muchos de los pequeños que vienen no tienen el dinero para pagar tales cuotas. –Menciona un chico de cabello largo negro sujeto en una coleta alta, mientras frunce el ceño.

-Pero Shikamaru, lo que dice Ino es cierto, debemos hacer algo con el dinero que se debe o tendremos que cerrar el lugar y eso será peor. –Argumenta un castaño, mientras come unas papitas, tal vez si dejara de comerlas tendrían más dinero, pienso sarcásticamente.

-Lo sé, lo se… pero…- El pelinegro levanta el rostro y me observa, me ha descubierto, intento disimular y me presento.

-Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto, venía a…- Soy interrumpido por un grito de los tres.

-¡NARUTOOO!

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –pregunta la rubia. Pero mi rostro confundido les hace saber que no sé quiénes son.

-Parece que no nos recuerdas ¿eh Naruto?-Dice el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo te atreves Naruto? Años jugando contigo y soportando tus tonterías y tu ni siquiera nos recuerdas. –habla de nuevo la rubia, pero ahora con un tono ofendido y algo molesta.

-Lo siento. –Digo algo apenado y nervioso, poniendo una mano detrás de mi cabeza como suelo hacerlo cuando estoy confundido.

-pfff –exhala la chica. –No importa, que quieres. –aún con tono molesto.

-Me comentaron que este es un centro comunitario, y que imparten algunos talleres, me gustaría saber más de su trabajo y saber si puedo integrarme al equipo. –Hablo aún nervioso.

-Si ni si quera nos recuerdas, no creo que quieras trabajar con nosotros. –me reprocha la ojiazul.

-Vamos Ino, sabes que entre más personas apoyen mucho mejor.

-Tal vez él pueda ayudarnos con ideas. –Dice el castaño mientras sigue comiendo sus papitas.

-mmmmh. –ella sólo hace una mueca.

-Está bien Naruto. –Ahora habla el pelinegro. –Con una condición ven a cenar con nosotros esta noche.

Los otros dos solo hace una cara de sorpresa mientras yo asiento.

-Está bien, me gusta la idea, en dónde y a qué hora los veo.

-Pregúntale a Sakura, ella conoce el lugar y dile que también está invitada. –dice el pelinegro mientras los tres se alejan de aquel salón siendo jalados por varios niños que necesitan su ayuda.

Salgo del lugar y camino de nuevo por las calles que me llevaran al cementerio, sigo algo apenado, mi memoria nunca ha sido nada buena, pero no recordar a quienes eran mis amigos de infancia me hace sentir como todo un patán, suspiro, tal vez Sakura-chan pueda ayudarme a recordar.

Llego al cementerio y camino hacia el lugar en el que descansan mis padres, sin embargo antes de llegar a mi destino observo una figura conocida, ahí está de nuevo esa pelinegra, sollozando igual que ayer, me gustaría acercarme y reconfortarla, pero no me atrevo a interrumpirla, así que paso de largo hasta llegar frente a sus lápidas.

-¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo... aunque no tengo mucho que contarles hoy... la búsqueda del departamento no salió nada bien y al parecer no puedo recordar a mis amigos… me siento fatal, no quiero hablar de ello...

Me siento junto a ellos, sintiendo el aire frio golpear mis mejillas, recuerdo a mis padres y lo feliz que era cuando estaban conmigo.


	3. Decisiones

**Hola, hola! De nuevo por aquí! Mil gracias a quienes han comenzado a seguir esta historia, pero sobre todo a Astaroth fran, quien me dejo mis dos primeros review y a Gabbho desu, quien se ha agregado a la lista, espero que poco a poco se vayan animando a dejarme aunque sea un pequeño comentario, se los agradecería con todo el corazón! :3**

 **Sin más les dejo con el cap. espero lo disfruten! :3**

 **Cap. 3: Decisiones**

Jajajaja- Reía despreocupadamente una pelirosa, haciendo sentir incomodo al amigo que se encontraba con ella.

-Basta Sakura-chan, ya me siento suficientemente mal. –Decía avergonzado el rubio.

-¡Vamos Naruto! Es completamente normal que no los recuerdes, te fuiste de aquí cuando tenías cinco o seis años, aunque… Ino tiene razón, les jugabas bastantes bromas como para que no la recuerdes siquiera a ella. Jajaja- Volvía a reír.

-¿En serio jugábamos tanto con ellos?-Decía con tono triste el chico.

-¡Por supuesto Naruto! Es una pena que no lo recuerdes, pero en fin, debemos apresurarnos, el local de barbacoa está bastante lejos de aquí y ya es tarde.

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa, abrigados, pues el viento frío de otoño era fuerte aquella noche, el rubio caminaba con pesadez al lado de su amiga, intentando recordar a aquellos chicos y sus travesuras infantiles.

SAKURA:

Parece que este cabeza hueca nunca va a madurar, estoy segura de que está decepcionado al saber que iremos a cenar barbacoa y no su preciado ramen, aunque el tema de los chicos también lo tiene bastante deprimido, espero que la cena ayude a limar asperezas y vuelvan a llevarse bien, esa Ino, debió regañarlo bastante para ponerlo así, rio un poco lo que llama la atención de mi amigo.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?, ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Por nada Naruto. –Digo aún con una sonrisa.

-Te estas burlando de nuevo de mi ¿verdad? ¡Eres cruel Sakura-chan!

-jajaja, no me burlo de ti Naruto. –Miento. –Sólo me acorde de algo, olvídalo, ya llegamos.

Llegamos a un local tradicional de barbacoa, los chicos y yo lo frecuentamos a menudo, aunque para el tonto que tengo a mi lado es un lugar totalmente nuevo.

Ingresamos y de inmediato observo a mi amiga Ino haciéndonos señas para indicarnos la mesa, nos acercamos a ella y saludo a los tres amigablemente, aunque para Naruto es algo incómodo.

-Naruto me contó la grosería que les hizo chicos, discúlpenlo saben que su memoria es igual a la de un pez. –Digo en tono burlón.

\- ¡Hey! ¿A quién llamas pez? –me contesta bastante indignado, pero apenado.

-Olvídalo Naruto, ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos de nuevo. –Las palabras de Shikamaru lo relajan.

-El motivo de la cena de hoy es para celebrar tu regreso y contarte más acerca del proyecto que manejamos. –Le dice Ino un poco más alegre.

-La comida siempre es buena para reunir a viejos amigos. –Ríe Chouji, aunque sabemos que él no necesita motivos para comer, por lo que reímos también.

La plática se hace amena, poco a poco Naruto comienza a olvidar lo sucedido en la tarde y comienza a sacar esa personalidad hiperactiva y alegre que lo ha caracterizado siempre, Shikamaru comienza a hablarle del centro comunitario y el objetivo que tiene, esto tres chicos tienen un gran corazón al ayudar así a los niños, sin duda con aquellos talleres ayudan a alejarlos de un mal camino, Ino por su parte habla de los diferentes cursos que tienen, aunque por el momento son pocos, pues sólo ellos tres trabajan ahí, y no son tan atractivos, El arte de las flores, Cocina y Grupos de lectura, muy pocos niños se interesan en ello, Chouji por su parte habla muy poco, cuando come suele concentrarse demasiado.

-Y tu Sakura-chan, ¿qué haces? –Pregunta mi amigo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Yo? –contesto sorprendida.

-Ella no trabaja ahí. –Contesta Ino por mí.

-Estudiar medicina no es nada fácil ¿saben? –Interrumpo a mi amiga. –Y yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas abandonado la carrera Ino.

-Eso no era para mí. –Dice mi amiga con un leve tono de superioridad. –Solo un cerebrito como tú puede aguantar las clases de Tsunade-sama, además alguien debe seguir con el negocio familiar y ni que decir de estos dos, estrían perdidos sin mí jaja.

Naruto me mira sorprendido, acaba de enterarse de que estudió medicina, lo que seguro lo tomo desprevenido.

-Si Naruto, así es, estudio medicina, Ino es la encargada del negocio de flores de su familia, Chouji estudia gastronomía y ayuda en el restaurant familiar, que por cierto tienen platillos muy ricos, algún día deberíamos ir y Shikamaru se acaba de graduar en informática, es todo un maldito hacker y lleva media carrera cursada en Derecho, y a mí me llaman cerebrito. –cuento con un poco de desinterés, sin embargo para Naruto es un poco difícil escuchar todo esto pues ya comenzó a reír como tonto y a tocarse la cabeza como suele hacerlo cuando está nervioso.

-Bueno, ya que Sakura te ha resumido nuestras vidas actuales y nosotros te hemos contado el trabajo que realizamos en el centro, ¿Qué dices Naruto te unes al equipo? –Pregunta Shikamaru tranquilamente.

-¡Por supuesto! –Contesta Naruto en un grito llamando la atención de los demás comensales. –Me encantará trabajar con ustedes chicos. –Concluye con su inconfundible sonrisa zorruna.

-Bien, pero antes dinos ¿Qué sabes hacer? –Cuestiona Ino.

-etto… -Un gran silencio acude a la boca de mi hiperactivo amigo, se ha percatado de que no tiene un talento en específico, lo que me divierte mucho pero intento disimular.

-Vamos Naruto, piensa, ¿en qué taller podrías apoyarnos? –Insiste mi amiga.

-jajaja ¡parece que tanta emoción fue para nada Naruto! –Todos estallamos en risas al ver su cara de confusión, en fin algo encontrara que hacer en ese lugar.


	4. Acercamiento

**Hola de nuevo! Algo retrasada pero he vuelto! Se que es mucho pedir, pero espero que este cap. merezca algún review, todo será bien recibido, gracias por leer!**

 **Cap. 4: Acercamiento**

Habían pasado ya tres semanas de aquella reunión, el rubio al fin había conseguido un departamento cómodo que constaba de dos habitaciones, un baño, una pequeña cocina y una cómoda sala. Tuvo que comprar algunos muebles, gracias al cielo Jiraya se había apiadado de él y le envió el dinero que necesitaba.

Por otro lado las cosas en el centro iban bastante bien, apenas había acudido dos semanas, pues se había tomado la primera para ajustar los detalles de su nuevo hogar y evitar más molestias a los padres de Sakura, la relación con los demás chicos ya era completamente normal, como si esos quince años nunca hubieran pasado, sin duda su personalidad alegre era el porqué de ello, incluso habían visitado algunas veces el departamento del ojiazul. En una de esas reuniones se había decidido que él se encargaría de entretener a los más pequeños, ya que al parecer no tenía ningún talento en especial que pudieran explotar, sin embargo, eso había encantado a los pequeños, en el primer día que se presentó con ellos el lugar siempre estuvo inundado de risas. Era obvio que su mayor virtud era la facilidad que tenía para hacer amigos.

Todos los días, después de terminar las actividades del centro, visitaba la tumba de sus padres y todos los días se encontraba con la misma pelinegra que, todos los días, no podía evitar derramar algunas lágrimas frente a una lápida. Pero aquella tarde sería diferente.

NARUTO:

Me dirijo a la salida del cementerio, recordando de nuevo los momentos que compartí con mi padres, alzo mi mirada al cielo, las nubes grises que se mueven en el cielo auguran una lluvia, vuelvo mis ojos al camino intentando no mirarla, pero es imposible, verla ahí parada, luciendo tan frágil, escuchando aquellos sollozos que intenta calmar sin éxito, definitivamente es imposible ignorarla un día más.

Me acerco a ella con pasos lentos, intentando no molestar, pero parece que ella se ha dado cuenta, voltea rápidamente, asustada, como si hubiera sido descubierta, nuestras miradas se cruzan y eso hace que mi corazón de un salto, veo unos bellos ojos color perla frente a mí, bañados en lágrimas, ella reacciona e intenta secar aquellas gotas que resbalan por sus mejillas, yo le ofrezco un pañuelo y lo acepta tímidamente.

-Disculpa, no quería molestarte.

-N-No hay problema. –Intenta hablar, pero su voz se quiebra, yo me maravillo nunca había escuchado una voz tan hermosa, aunque sólo haya sido un pequeño susurro.

-¿Quién…? –Intento preguntar pero me detengo, sé lo difícil que puede ser.

-Mi madre… -Contesta a mi incompleta pregunta.

-Lo lamento, no debí. –Ella sólo niega con la cabeza. –Soy Uzumaki Naruto. –Digo intentando atrapar de nuevo su mirada, pero no lo logro.

-Hyuga Hinata. –Me dice con una pequeña reverencia.

-A pesar del tiempo sigue siendo difícil, ¿verdad? –No espero a que me conteste y continúo. –Yo… Perdí a mis padres hace quince años, y por todo ese tiempo intente huir, encerrándome en mi propio dolor, olvidándome de mis amigos y de mi padrino. –No sé por qué le cuento esto, simplemente lo hago. – Hace dos años, decidí seguir adelante, decidí dejar ese dolor atrás, pero el regresar aquí y ver sus tumbas, hace que todo el dolor regrese. -Ella no habla, sólo mira hacia el suelo. –Lo lamento, hablo mucho. –Rió torpemente.

-No… no te disculpes. –Me dice tímidamente con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. –Yo me siento igual… cada vez que recuerdo a mi madre, supongo que olvidar a alguien que amas es imposible. –Sonríe tiernamente, pero también con algo de dolor. Me pregunto ¿cómo será su sonrisa cuando está feliz?

Interrumpo mis pensamientos, pues siento como unas pequeñas gotas de agua caen sobre mi rostro.

-Creo que debemos irnos, a menos que quieras mojarte. –Le sonrió intentando despejar un poco de la tristeza que nubla aquellos hermosos ojos.

-No te preocupes…estaré bien, gracias. –Aquellas palabras me descolocaron un poco, pero no insisto, supongo que hablar con extraños no es bueno. Así que opto por despedirme, no muy seguro de dejarla sola, pero sus ojos vuelven a pedirme que lo haga.

Camino despacio, volteando, para asegurarme de que está bien, después de un rato pierdo de vista el cementerio, así que camino más rápido pues la lluvia comienza a ser más fuerte, sigo preocupado, pensando en aquellos bellos ojos, en aquella triste sonrisa. Doy la vuelta y corro de nuevo hacia el cementerio, lo que me lleva algunos minutos.

Al llegar la veo ahí, de rodillas frente a la tumba de su madre, no aguanto más me quito la chaqueta que llevo y la coloco en sus hombros intentando darle calor, pues está completamente empapada. Ella voltea dirigiéndome de nuevo esa mirada tierna.

-Vamos, no pues quedarte aquí. –No espero respuesta, la levanto y la obligo a caminar a mi lado. Después de un rato llegamos a mi departamento.

Naruto le ofreció una toalla a la chica para que pudiera secar un poco su largo cabello.

-Gracias. –Dijo en voz apenas audible.

-Disculpa, por arrastrarte hasta aquí, pero no es bueno que te quedes tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia. Si necesitas llamar a alguien puedes usar mi teléfono. –hablo el rubio intentando romper el silencio.

-N-No, gracias, vivo cerca de aquí.

-¡Cierto! Dijiste Hyuga, ¿verdad? Así que vives en aquella enorme mansión ¡woow! –El ojiazul hablaba animado, intentando hacer olvidar la escena que había ocurrido en el cementerio.

-S-Si…

-Mmmm. –Naruto se dio cuenta que aquella chica no hablaba mucho.

Ambos se vieron rodeados por un silencio un poco incómodo esperando que la lluvia amainara, pero parecía que no sería pronto. Naruto le ofreció una bebida caliente a la ojiperla, para que ayudara a calentar su cuerpo, pues su ropa aún seguía un poco mojada, lo que no había pasado desapercibido para el rubio, pues notaba como aquel delicado vestido que usaba la chica se pegaba a su cuerpo delineando perfectamente sus curvas, que no eran pocas, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, ya que las miradas que le dirigía el ojiazul no eran nada discretas.

-C-Creo que debo irme, es tarde. –Hablo finalmente Hinata.

-Pero la lluvia aún es muy fuerte.

-Bueno… no creo que pueda mojarme más de lo que ya lo estoy. –Dijo ella con un pequeño gesto que parecía una sonrisa

-Está bien, pero al menos déjame acompañarte.

-No tienes que preocuparte, de verdad… –Su voz sonaba apenada. Se levantó de su asiento y haciendo una reverencia se dispuso a salir de ahí, pero la mano de Naruto la detuvo.

-Quiero acompañarte. –Había hablado tan firmemente que Hinata no dijo más y ambos salieron corriendo del departamento para dirigirse a la gran mansión Hyuga.

Al llegar a la entrada del lugar ambos ya estaban totalmente empapados, por lo que Naruto decidió despedirse rápido para dejar a la joven ingresar a su hogar y que pudiera cambiarse.

-Date una baño caliente, le hará bien a tu cuerpo. –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa y agitando su mano en señal de despedida, comenzó a correr hacia su departamento.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata en voz baja, asegurándose de que el rubio no pudiera escucharla. Después de perder de vista al rubio ingreso a la mansión, sabiendo que le esperaba una gran reprimenda.

 **¡Es todo! ¡Sean felices y vivan sus sueños! :3**


End file.
